


Keeping Up Appearances

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever undressed Arthur in the manner that Merlin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompt undress.

No one has ever undressed Arthur in the manner that Merlin does; he wouldn't have let them. There is none of the impersonal distance that a manservant is supposed to maintain with his master in the way Merlin peels Arthur out of his clothes at the end of a long day. To the casual observer, Merlin's hands would seem clumsy as they work open the lacings of Arthur's tunic and breeches. In truth, his fingers know exactly what they're doing. They push Arthur's clothing aside quickly, allowing Merlin's hands to find warm, bare skin.

The way Merlin touches Arthur might appear inappropriate - a palm sliding across his chest and teasing a nipple on the way, or fingers curling confidently around the smooth curve of a hip - but Arthur never rebukes him for it. On the contrary, Arthur arches into the contact and reaches out to grasp Merlin's wrist when he steps away too soon. It's one of the rare situations in which Merlin obeys Arthur's direction without question, staying close in response to Arthur's tacit command.

When Merlin removes Arthur's tunic, his hands glide slowly up his body, bunching the rich red fabric until Arthur raises his arms to let him pull it off over his head. If Merlin happens to lean close enough that his own body is pressed to Arthur's for a long moment, neither of them remarks upon it. Arthur merely stands patiently until Merlin drops to his knees, fingers catching hold of the waistband of Arthur's trousers as he sinks down.

There is nothing more than an indrawn breath from Arthur when Merlin bends his head to concentrate more closely on unfastening the lacings he loosened earlier. Arthur remains quiet, even when Merlin's hands chance to brush against his cock as the breeches are slid down over his hips to pool at his ankles. The only reason Arthur rests his own hand on Merlin's shoulder is to keep his balance as he steps free of them. If the movement happens to bring Arthur's hardening cock closer to Merlin's mouth it's purely coincidence.

There's no premeditation in the way Merlin turns his head just so, lips gliding smoothly along Arthur's length. It's just one of those things and Arthur can hardly be blamed for thrusting his hips, guiding his cock into the wet heat of Merlin's willing mouth. It's only natural that Merlin's hands would move to grasp Arthur's arse, fingers spread wide to steady him as he moves. Merlin would never let Arthur fall and Arthur shows his gratitude by threading his fingers into Merlin's hair, tugging lightly. This time Merlin chooses to ignore Arthur's instruction, though, swallowing everything as Arthur comes down his throat, groaning softly as he braces himself against Merlin.

There's a long moment of stillness until Arthur composes himself, drawing back and allowing Merlin to climb to his feet. No words pass between them, but Arthur favours Merlin with a pleased smile and Merlin ducks his head in silent acknowledgement before gathering up the discarded clothes and moving away to fetch Arthur's nightshirt.

Merlin may not be the most deferential manservant Arthur's ever had, but he has no desire to replace him. Propriety can be overrated. 


End file.
